1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to greeting cards, especially greeting cards that have a portion into which a person can enter the colors such person desires.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,421 describes a greeting card having line drawings which can have colors entered between the lines with multi-colored writing utensils.
Reference is made to the line drawings as beingxe2x80x9cdrawings, illustrations, or cartoons.xe2x80x9d In fact, lines 34 through 40 in column 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,421 state, xe2x80x9cWhat makes this invention unique and original are the drawings, illustrations, or cartoons which are presented to encourage the person having this invention to color the drawings, illustrations or cartoons thus making the Greeting Card colorful, and add his/her personal touch to it.xe2x80x9d
Nowhere does U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,421 indicate that the greeting card would contain a pre-colored drawing, at least a portion of which pre-colored drawing corresponds to the entire line drawing within which a person could enter colors of such person""s choosing.
The present invention includes a pre-colored drawing or photograph and a line drawing corresponding to at least a portion, and preferably all, of the pre-colored drawing.
A person may then utilize the pre-colored drawing or photograph as a guide to what colors should be inserted in which locations of the line drawing if the person desires to copy the pre-colored drawing or photograph. If, however, a person does not desire to utilize the same color scheme as exists in the pre-colored drawing or photograph, such person may enter any desired color in any desired location. But the pre-colored drawing or photograph is available to give whatever guidance a person desires to utilize.